Silence of a brother
by fan44
Summary: this is my first story so plese help.Im bad at summary so the story is a argument between Sherlock and Mycroft soon changes to something more, will Sherlock understand the value of his brother before it is too late?


This is my first fan fiction so please review. If you like it or hate it please tell me, because it means too much for me. I don't know if anyone is going to read it or not so I have wrote only one chapter but if you are reading it I will right more I have a plan for almost 5 chapters which will cover the whole story. So please, please, please review.

* * *

Silence of a brother.

Watson's POV

After Holmes return from the falls, I have not seen him with his cocaine & that was a good thing. But this past four days he was likely thinking to return towards his temptation. As anyone can deduce he was without a case. I started thinking of searching for a case or committing a crime myself than seeing him on the couch every day. My thoughts were rambling on the great detective as I was walking towards Bakers Street from my clinic.

I was partially relived by seeing the carriage of Mycroft Holmes standing in front of our apartment. After the 'empty house' I had started to realise that the relation between the two over intelligent brothers is quite different to what I have thought. As I have many times witnessed the fights between them, which mostly ended by Holmes turning to the violin which makes Mycroft mad. He ends by shouting at Holmes about the topic (which is many times a case) and living baker street by slamming the door to return to his regular schedule.

Though I'm friend of the younger I have to say that the elder is always right in the argument. I can see why he does all that; anyone can. As his every visit comes in situations when Holmes is likely turn towards his cocaine. I can't understand how he keeps watch on his brother but you can't say anything about Mycroft Holmes. May be Holmes knows his brothers intention in this but he accepts the case very rarely and mostly he insults his brother. I just don't understand that a person as proud as Mycroft Holmes accepts that but after all he cares for his younger brother genuinely.

As my thoughts were wondering on the brothers I reached to the door of our seating room where I heard the loud voices of the subjects of my thoughts. I can hear the elders voice clearly "why can't you accept the case?" on which Holmes answered "because I have more important things to do." (Yes right like shooting practice on the walls and steering at them whole day). Suddenly I came out of my thoughts as I heard Holmes voice "come in Watson."

I entered the room somewhat ashamed by my behaviour and though that Holmes will say something but as he just can't understand emotions he didn't say anything. Which mortified me more but I was soon relived by the words of the elder. "Don't feel bad dr. It was completely our fault. The whole baker's street can hear our voices and besides you are not an outsider". This is a good thing about the elder he can deduce your emotion and take suitable action for it (when he wants to).

I noticed that the older was seating near the fireplace where the younger was standing near the window. My thoughts again turned to their quarrel. My question was soon answered by the elder "yes it is a case and this time it is really important". On this I heard a smirk from the window, but the older continued as he has not heard anything.

"This time it is connected to Moriarty". Now I was shocked, I glanced at Holmes who was looking outside the window. A case about Moriarty and still Holmes say no? Mycroft was not distracted he was telling more things "It is about the younger brother of him and I'm sure he will come after you Sherlock" now the younger jumped in the conversation "and why do you think he would?"(Now I got it, the only problem about the case is it was come from Mycroft and I was sure that Mycroft was also aware of that fact.)

"Like you don't know. I'm sure that Moran told him everything. Do I have to say something more?"

"And what do you have to prove he is behind me? Nothing. You just want that I should go and catch him so he can be putted behind the bars don't you? You know that the two of them were not connected to each other well so why he will come behind me?"

"Yes. I know that but you are just forgetting that whatever be there relation with each other, they were brothers. I want that because he had been just freed from the jail and he will start towards you as you are the reason for his brother's death."

"If you know so much things then go and catch him yourself" with this Holmes turned towards his violin.

For the first time I saw defeat on Mycroft's face. But he continued "you know that I'm not made for physical work or I would have done it for you. And you know that police is very slow they will reach to him may be after his death. So you should take this case." His voice was indicating that now he will explode in either anger or frustration whatever you like to call it. Holmes didn't reply to his brother, he just started to play his violin.

And suddenly the elder explode, "common Sherlock why this always ends in this silence? You know that this silence make me mad; like I'm talking to a wall. Next time I will try this on you when you will come to me."

"Oh you always say that. I will be glad if you do that. My life will be much better if my brother will stop interfering in it. And I can tell you that in the first 5 minutes of our next meeting you will start your advice again."

"But this case is about your own life Sherlock."

"So who are you to interfere in it? I have seen too much of you. You can leave now and please next time be silent as you were telling now."

On this I saw anger flash on Mycroft's face. He stood up and walked towards the door, before closing the door behind him , without even turning his head towards Sherlock he said "just know one thing if you are not caring for your life then I have to. And if you think that is interfering so it be. I will catch that rat myself. But I'm not coming here again, for a case or for your life. I will solve it, for whatever cost it take. And yes as you wish I will be silent in our next meeting. And you will understand that silence can be more painful than words." With this the door closed making a loud bang.

* * *

Please review it means too much for me. If you don't like it then please tell me that I should stop. Please (thousand times)


End file.
